1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chair, in particular to an office chair which is adjustable in the height and the inclination, with a carrier body held on an upright standard, a first joint position which is arranged thereon on the knee side and is arranged in the form of a swivel axis oriented transversally to the sitting direction, a seat carrier which is swivellable about the first joint position against the restoring force of at least one spring element and a backrest carrier operatively connected with the same by way of a second joint position, which carrier is coupled by way of a third joint position with the same for the swivelling movement which is oriented relative to the carrier body in the sitting direction.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
From EP-A 0 539 733 an office chair of the aforementioned kind is known in which a seat carrier together with a backrest carrier is adjustable with respect to a carrier body in the shape of an extension arm, with the back rest carrier, which engages below the seat carrier with a horn-shaped lower partial element, being connected by band-shaped connecting elements, which roll up and down during the movements, with the seat carrier in such a way that during the rearward oriented movement the backrest carrier is lowered and the seat carrier is simultaneously moved forward by guidance in an additional knee-sided oblong hole and is lowered in the rear section, with the movement of the seat carrier being guided on a first runway which is provided on the part of the carrier body on the backrest side and arranged in the shape of a wave, and the backrest carrier being guided, independent therefrom, by means of a guide means, which is arranged on the inner side and is approximately arc-shaped, on two bearing journals which are arranged at a distance from one another on the carrier body. In order to achieve the transfer movements in this office chair, it is necessary that on the one hand the seat carrier is rolled by means of a roller, which is arranged in the zone on the backrest side, one the wave-shaped runway right up to the zone of the upright standard and on the other hand the backrest carrier with the horn-shaped partial element must be pushed substantially right up to the knee-sided zone.
From DE-A 2 642 091 a further office chair is known, which substantially comprises an upright standard, a bearing part for a seat plate as well as a backrest and in which the backrest is arranged on an approximately perpendicular first section of a backrest carrier which is guided with a second bow-shaped partial element, which is provided with rollers for example, in a recess of a bearing element, which recess is provided below the seat plate on the carrier element and is arranged in a bow shape in an analogous manner, with the sliding movement occurring during the backrest inclination being swivellable about an imaginary axis disposed above the seat plate and corresponding substantially to the hip joint of the user.